PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (PRECLINICAL IMAGING & COMPUTATIONAL ANALYSIS) The Preclinical Imaging and Computational Analysis (PICA) Shared Resource (SR), previously called Tumor Imaging, was established in 1986 and has been continuously funded by the CCSG since 1988. Early in this project period, the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) decided to separate the preclinical and clinical components of the SR in order to optimize growth and development. The preclinical component is now the PICA SR whereas the clinical imaging component is supported by non-CCSG funds via the UMCCC Clinical Trials Support Unit. These changes were endorsed by Senior Leadership and the External Advisory Board. The SR gives UMCCC members preferred access to exceptional imaging expertise and highly specialized equipment and supports proof of principle studies for eventual transition to human imaging studies.